all is fair in love and war
by fairytink2202
Summary: has alot of lemony fluffyness-not good at summaries
1. cherry blosoms

Schnizel X Lelouch

He seemed to be skipping class again at Ashford Academy again. I could understand if it's because of gym but this is English. I thought he liked writing?

"Who is that coming up behind him?" I asked pointing to the brown haired being walking behind him. "Looks like Lord Kururugi, my prince." Kanon answered calmly.

I watched as Suzaku wrapped his arms lovingly around my little angel, and kiss him? This was not happening! Only I can put my lips to the black king! "Kanon, call Kururugi and tell him to go to the base to work on some paperwork then get me my long lost brother, Zero." I instructed and smiled.

LPOV

"Again? Tell Kanon it can wait! You never spend time with me." I frowned and hugged him. "Sorry Lu, but its prince Schnizel's orders." I kissed his lips and followed him to the ground floor. "Bye Zaku." I kissed him again and went to the Cherry Blossom tree.

It seemed that ever since Schnizel knew that I was alive (do to Nunally being alive), and that Suzaku was spending time with me all Schnizel wanted him to do was give him no break, considering Kanon was calling every day with useless paperwork supposedly.

I wish I had nunally with me. But I would have to crush the emperor first and if I let that happen then she would hate me…_AH! That's not true. Stop thinking like that!_ I mentally yelled at myself, again.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Jeez, I need sleep…but I am zero…and if I am ever going to make a world where nunally can safely live in than I must endure this exhaustion.

Soon after my mental pep speech was over I slipped into a flower scented educed slumber. Next thing I knew I was on a nice fluffy bed in nothing but my underwear. My eyes shot open and I turned pail.

I was in Schnizel's room, on his bed, and in nothing more than underwear and with a cream sheet on my thighs. The room was light blue and I blinked again. "This can't be the Aries Villa." I gaped at the beautiful room.

"I see you are awake, little brother." A soft voice came from behind me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. He chuckled a low throaty laugh which made my skin crawl.

"Now, now don't worry little brother; Suzaku thinks you went to your friend, Rivalz to hang out." I was pushed onto my back with him over me. Now I was shaking ever so slightly that made him get a Cheshire cat grin.

He kissed me and pried my lips open so that his tongue could worm in for a battle. I wouldn't lose this battle but when his hand grabbed my groin causing the pool of heat to further boil down there I let him in and explore my cavern.

"My black king, your just where I want you." He smirked and pulled off my remaining garments, took a black piece of material and wrapped it around my wrists before I could pull away. Then a black blindfold was put over my face.

"What are you trying to do?" I yelled quivering in fear. "You shall see my brother, you shall see." He said in a seductive tone and I felt his finger trace around my bum hole before pushing a single digit into me.

I let out a hoarse whimper and he wiggled it around then pulled it out. I heard rustling around and then felt my hips being lifted and his hard member push past my bum and tickle my prostate. I let out a groan. "Schn-nizel…" I moaned tears welling up on my eyes. He just shivered with lust.

SPOV

"Schn-nizel…" he moaned my name, in a way the plea was weaker than the lust in his voice. I felt the ring of muscles tighten around him. "Almost there…" I smiled and continued pounding my member into him. He started bucking under me as the friction between us increased.

He moaned with every thrust which made me want to go even harder. I finally reached his spot and thrusted right to it, going into ecstasy and letting my seed loose deep inside of him. He wailed out in ecstasy before releasing himself between us.

I captured his lips and battled for dominance of his delicious moist cavern and won. "St-stop…"he mumbled, clearly exhausted. I smiled and let him loose, holding him close. "Don't worry brother. You're safe with me." He smiled. And with Suzaku out of the picture, he is all mine.


	2. bath time!

SPOV (The Following Day)

I still haven't found Lu yet, and now I'm getting worried, wit why do I even care? Oh right I _have_ to act like his boyfriend. How disgusting. "Lu, c'mon, come out! Please!" I called into the open and started tearing.

"He is with Schnizel, I doubt you will get him back Lord Suzaku." Rolo sighed and stepped out into the light.

"What do you mean?" I gulped, and walked up to him.

"No, that's impossible. Prince Schnizel shouldn't know about him being alive. I can't keep this charade in loving your fake brother. It sickens me how he just wants me to forget what he did to Euphy." I made a fist and looked down.

"Same excuse as always. You hate him so much let me kill him." He rolled his eyes while mine dangerously narrowed.

"You do realize his memories are back? This is him trying to make up for it; he told me the whole story when I gave him the refrain drink that night." He paused and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"It was his geass when he lost control of it. He didn't mean it as a joke, he was simply stating if he wanted to he could make her do anything and when he said_ 'Kill all Elevens'_ she did as she was told, you stupid idiot. But I will still kill him for you." He frowned and walked away.

So it wasn't Lelouch, it was his damned curse. I ran and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. But, why would he lie to me? Then a thought came to my mind when we were talking once

-_**Flashback**_-

"Oni-san, why do you always say silly things to make me laugh?" Nana asked Lelouch while we were drinking tea.

"Because, I will do anything to make you happy or make feel you satisfied with my answer." He answered smiling at her.

"Isn't that lying though Oni-san?" She asked skeptically.

"No, I am telling the truth but in a funnier way, right Suzaku?" he finally remembered I was there.

"Yes, I know you would do the same for me." I smiled and kissed nana's forehead.

"Your right, I would. I promise to tell both of you the truth but say it so how you will feel satisfied." He hugged me and kissed nana's cheek.

-_**Flashback ends**_-

So he said that he killed Euphy, and he was sorry to make me feel satisfied. "Oh Lu! Why couldn't just tell me?" I cried out loud under the cherry blossom tree.

"Why would you do that to make me feel that way? I didn't mean to say all those things during the black rebellion" I cried into my hands while my pleas for answers fell on deaf ears.

LPOV

My hips were hurting, and cum clung to my skin as Schnizel did when I woke up. He may have been a god at making love, but was still a mortal that needed sleep, and damn how weak he looked!

If I could just fit my small hands around his neck I would, but instead I rolled him onto ground and with a lot of effort by the way. He made a grunt as his thick bands of muscles bounced onto the cool ground.

I acted like I just woke up and looked shocked. "You aren't funny little brother." He grunted and stood up. His man hood just stuck out so much! It was like _'Hello! Look down here!'_ I had to look away before he noticed.

"Saw something you liked, Lelouch?" he smirked at me and picked me up. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then walked us to his bathroom. "Bath or shower? Im sure that you want to wash your legs from last night's experience."

He then chuckled and put me in a tub of warm water. I couldn't help but relax slightly. He soon joined me and added some strawberry soap to the water and began washing me. "I can wash myself thank you very much!" I splashed him.

"You always said that and you never washed your face when you were younger, why can't I now?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Im not fuckin five!" I cried annoyed and struggled even more, splashing the pink bubbly water around.

"Lelouch, you made such a mess, just let me do this." He then laughed and poured water over my head. I growled at him.

"You're so cute, good thing you are mine only now. Im taking you in as Lelouch E.B. Brittania." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "And what of father; what does he say?" I looked down.

"He said as long as you stop being zero," I stiffened up at that. "Then you can come back." He then kissed my lips, his tongue asking me for permission to enter; which I obliged, fighting him 100% while he explored my mouth.

"So rebellious, Lelouch, how come?" he was washing my hair which I had to float below the surface of the water. "Because, you just raped me last night and…I…" I just went silent.

"Lelouch…I get it. Kururugi can't hurt you here. I promise you that." Then he hugged me tight. It's the first time in almost ten or eleven years that I was being comforted by Schnizel.

SCHPOV

I held my little brother in my arms, he was on the verge of tears, and I understood why. Our bastard father, the damn eleven lord Suzaku Kururugi, and of course, him having to raise sweet nunally on his own to only have her taken away. I will protect him…

"Schnizel… I know you love hugging but I can't feel my lower body anymore." He groaned. I just laughed and continued hugging him while washing him with him throwing a cute fit still. Yes…he will always be my little lulu…


	3. ceiling craher

SPOV

I needed to tell him that I was sorry for doing, and saying what I did. Man, I am the worst… but I don't know where he is. I don't even care if he is the new zero, or that his memories are back! I want to have my friend Lu back.

"He is with Schnizel, you can't get him" a voice called behind me and I turned fast. It was Rolo again.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled at him. He ignored me as usual and walked up to me.

"Yes, my lord but he is indeed with Prince Schnizel." He said, looking down mad. Why?

"I am better than him! I want my big Brother back! Then you need to stay away from him. You don't care what happens to him. Remember?" He spat at me and stared down.

"Shut up you little monster." I hissed and started mentally planning, then telling Rolo to spy on him.

SCHPOV

He was so cute. I am glad that he is mine. That poor boy, I pounded him into the couch and he was resting. Maybe I should have not let him get dressed in the red lounge clothes. Oh well, I still want to let him rest.

"Mmm…Suza-ahhh…mmm…" he moaned in his sleep. That bastard eleven has him wrapped around his finger. I must make him forget about him. "Brother?" he yawned, and looked into my eyes, reflecting my greediness.

"Does your bottom still hurt my dear brother?" I smiled sweetly, making him blink. "Hell yeah…" he muttered and stood up slowly, the clothes hanging loose in the most provocative way. I swallowed hard and watched him flex and hiss.

He looked delectable… like when you put a chocoholic in a room with a rare chocolate. I don't know if I can savor him for what he is worth.

"See something you like big brother?" he smirked and swayed his hips like he walked on the catwalk.

"Yeah Lelouch, you." I smirked back. "Pervert." He stated bluntly and lazily plopped down on the couch and I followed, turning him lounging, into a make out fight.

RPOV}

I made a fist and started tearing as I watched Schnizel suck on my big brothers face. Damn that Kururugi! Why my brother fell in love with him I have no clue. But it is annoying me to no end! I ignored his plan and made up my own.

Knock out Schnizel and take my brother back. And maybe ridding nunally of this pathetic world to would be an-no, that would make big brother mad. I thought angrily to myself. Then while I was squirming the wall cave in and I ended up on the ground with two pairs of purple eyes looking at me.

LPOV

"R-Rolo!" I smiled hugely, and my world went black.

SCH

I just started my make out fight when the ceiling collapsed and Lelouch's fake brother sat there. "R-Rolo!" he cried out happy. I couldn't let him be taken so easily. So I knocked him out.


	4. Traitor

SPOV

Where is Rolo, and why hasn't he called me? This is obnoxious. Looks like I am taking matters into my own hands. Lulu…you will be safe with me. Just have to do something about your curse…

LPOV

I woke up with a killer headache. What happened? "Where are we Schneizel?" I sat up next to him. Rolo was sitting across from us in an adorable royal outfit. "We are going to France, silly." He hugged me and Rolo hissed.

"Oh… I was actually hoping to go home. I need to catch up on school work and I have to clean my dorm." I looked at Rolo smirk at him. "NO! You don't need to worry about that anymore. You are starting fresh in France, with me….and Rolo."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer than I thought was possible. "Fine." I smiled. "No! Why would you want to go there with him! He is a bastard that just is using you for your body!" Rolo screamed and stood up and charged him.

"Rolo, you are coming with me! Please calm down!" I grabbed him and hugged tight.

RPOV

I just blinked. He said I could come. Big brother loves me still! I smiled and told them I would sign us out of school forever and return. They agreed and I left. Now was just avoiding Suzaku.


End file.
